sunset
by deadXrose'sXwinter
Summary: Summary: kagome and itachi friends till the bitter end and the end seems to be today. Can itachi make it or will he fail to save her again. Just a little one shot I have made kind of occ okay a lot please review. Flames welcome


Sunset

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything)

Summary: kagome and itachi friends till the bitter end and the end seems to be today. Can itachi make it or will he fail to save her again. Just a little one shot I have made kind of occ okay a lot please review. Flames welcome

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXflashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was mid-day when the battle started between the anbu squad we were on and we were fighting against konan kisame and pein. Shizun had konan. I had kisame. And kagome took on pein. They were strong. Pein much stronger than kagome who was more into close combat than anything. Leaving her vulnerable. But as pein got a kunai in her side she got one in his artery in the neck. She smiled in accomplishment. She had defeated pein single handedly like she swore to naruto.

"Kagome!" we cried as she fell to the bloodied ground.

Running I slid to the ground and held her head in my lap. She was smiling like the idiot she was. She was hurt and in pain. She had the strength to smile after being wounded mortally. To the point where she might die without medical treatment or help from a tourniquet. Picking her up I began to run to the village we had just helped. I had to get her help. But judging from how swollen it already was I could tell it had been dipped in poison, or some type of toxin. She was near death when we reached the village. Her once bright and beautiful eyes are now dull and darkened.

The medic Nin at the village said that it was too late and to just take her home and she wasn't going to last the night.

"She won't even make it back to konoha without dying of blood lose or infection." Shizun said as we were walking. "She's too weak to even move by herself let alone fight an infection poison."

Shizun was starting to piss me off saying she wasn't going to fight this. That's all she has ever done her whole life. She fought for naruto when he was being beaten by foster parents till she took him into her family with open arms. She knew that he was a jinchuuriki. She didn't care about the fact he had a bijuu inside his body. She only cared that everyone was treated the way they needed to be and naruto being a kid she said,

'A kid needs love and positive attention. Not beatings and hate itachi.'

I looked back to see kagome was asleep. But not for long. She woke when the sun went to sleep. A perfect sunset for a perfect girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX end flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had survived that day and the day after she was released from the hospital. The poison in her system was unidentifiable. It kept her chakra down and a basic poison to her system when used. She had no choice but to become a simple civilian. One who was honored for killing a major threat to konoha.

But even the stupidest of people could tell it was killing her to sit around and do nothing. She was becoming depressed like most Nin did when they were forced to retire early for medical reasons. Most even took it to the point of suicide to end this. But if I knew kagome as well as I did then she wouldn't do this.

But I guess I don't know her.

The next morning I found her hanging from a rope on the ceiling. She had left a note saying she couldn't take not doing what she loved to do most. She was tired of how useless she felt just laying around not being able to move without wanting to fight. This is what it read.

' itachi,

I know it will be you who comes to check on me this morning. I've been dead all night for I killed myself at sunset. I realized I loved you a few nights ago when you were carrying me home. And I realized that you could never love someone as weak as me. So last night I ended my suffering of knowing that information. So this is my final goodbye, I'm tired of this I can't fight without the chance of dying. And fighting is all I can do. You can be free of me and have your mornings back now.

Love kagome'

I cut her down and carried her to the hokage. The only other time I would see her would now be in the ground where she is buried. The only time I see her name is on a lifeless tomb stone marking where the girl I loved lay dead.

**( authors note : Im done with this now so please review and let me know what you think)**


End file.
